


a symphony of hips and pie

by HonestlyCasualTaco



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkward Jack Zimmermann, Baking, Beyonce - Freeform, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Eric 'Bittle' hips don't lie, Eric dances in his kitchen to Beyoncé and you can all fight me on that, Figure Skater Eric "Bitty" Bittle, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gentle Kissing, Idiots in Love, Jack Zimmerman loves his boyfriend, Kissing, Love, M/M, Neck Kissing, Pie, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, almost a song fic, but i aint about that life, can i put that tag?, its mentioned a lot, might be the fluffiest thing I have EVER wrote, my first fic for zimbits and I had to make it as gay as possible, or at least it starts off as slow dancing, which was the alternative title, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-27 23:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19799638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonestlyCasualTaco/pseuds/HonestlyCasualTaco
Summary: Jack knows that Bitty use to be a figure skater.He knows from the rehearsed circles Bitty takes, curling in on himself when no one else is eyeing the ice. The way he lets his body flow with the swirls, body ever so slightly bent. Or how is the midst of crowded school hallways with a few quick movements he’s on the other side, check free. There are many, many ways for you to know that Bitty was a figure skater even before he told you, and yet Jack always manages to forget.Or, Jack comes home early to Bitty dancing to Beyoncé. Which isn’t strange nor the first time but Jack falls back in love all the same.





	a symphony of hips and pie

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic for Check, please and I surely won't have this being the last but I hope you guys enjoy it! Please tell me if I wrote them to out of character or anything!! I also have a Tumblr just for check, please! It's called samwells-gay-pie!!

It’s another one of Beyoncé’s songs, Jack knows that (he’d be a fool not to) and while he doesn’t know the lyrics he knows the melody. It’s one of the songs that Bitty plays when he is excited but not the normal Bitty excitement. The type of excitement where he jumps into Jack’s arms and kisses him endlessly after days of him being gone. The type that makes Jack excited and bubbly, the best type of excitement.

The soft swaying of the beat mixes with her words. Jack hums along under his breath and he knows that the melody is already ingrained in his mind, whether he likes it or not. He blames Bitty for that. He steps forward ready to ravish Bitty with kisses and hugs but Bitty juts a hip out and Jack stops in his tracks. 

Yes, Bitty has been known for dancing in the kitchen. From early morning in The Haus, as he fixed breakfast for the team to late night parties that blasted Bitty’s favorite songs, though he insisted that every good party included a casserole. Jack had always loved it, how could he not?

Jack can argue that the way that the team moves on the ice is anything other than chaos. They move together and in sync but watching Bitty twirl, and spin put all that to shame. If you had asked him he would no doubly rather watch Bitty dance than any game of hockey (though it was an extremely close call).

So Jack ignored his urges to smother his boyfriend in love and moves to lean against the doorway, gently laying his bag against the floor and settles in for a show.

And a show is what he gets.

The music is soft yet Bitty casts himself aside the fridge with urgency, all the same, screeching at the top of his lungs (in the way only his Mother and Jack could love) and Jack barely manages to stifle his laughter. The flour is falling from the tips of his hand that is draped against his forehead and coats his checks and the nape of his neck in flour. 

Jack grabs at his side, wishing he had his camera but settles with his smartphone (though the camera is not nearly as nice). He quietly pulls it out while Bitty stretches out his leg falling further down the fridge, his eyes scrunched closed. 

The sound of the camera is masked by the thrum of the music but it doesn’t hide how amazing Bitty looks at this moment. Draped in sunlight, flour sprinkling him, and smeared jam that crosses his cheeks. He is an angel in every single way. Jack can’t help but gush at the scene. That’s his boyfriend. He kisses that. He loves that. He is the only one who wakes up every morning and gets to see that. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

But then the bass drops.

And Bitty falls along with it, his hips swirling and rocking to the beat and Jack can’t help but hold his breath. 

The beat changes to a harsh jam, lyrics crude and fast and so does Bitty’s hips. He drops quickly matching the beat and swings his head. From where Jack is he can barely see Bitty’s steady hands working carefully working on the pie as if he isn’t dancing fiercely to the beat.

These are the moments where he knows Bitty is a figure skater because no regular human can move their hips like that. The fluidity of his body, how he curls and turns it is simply inhuman. Jack wants to reach out and touch, drag his hands against the soft material of his shorts and kiss him, God does he wanna kiss him but he wants to let the moment last. He wants to see his boyfriend dance to Beyoncé in the sweet light of the sunset without a care in the world. And really, who can you blame him?

Another picture of Bitty spoon raised above him, Jam dripping but he ignores it, curving his back and belting out the lyrics (really, how haven’t they gotten a noise complaint yet). 

Another where he presses himself back against the counter, pushing his weight onto it, legs raised to the sky and it's only for a moment. His eyes are closed and his knuckles are white for the moment he puts all his trust in his own flour riddled hands. Only for a moment before gravity is pulling him back down and he throws himself to another spin. 

And Jack never really cared for Beyoncé, music and the media was never something that Jack took the time to care for but watching Bitty bend at the waist and _roll_ his hips Jack prays that she knows how much he appreciates her music. 

He rests against the doorway waiting to see when Bitty will notice him but it’s when Bitty tries to hit a high note that Jack finally reveals himself, unable to hold in his snickering. Yes, Bitty was a figure skater but Jack was sure he’d never be a singer (though he loved his singing all the same, because no matter what it was Bitty). 

“AH! Oh! Ja- Oh my goodness! Jack!” Bitty jumps before pressing an offended hand against his chest and Jack can’t help but chuckle and walk closer. “One of these you're gonna cause me to have a hissy fit!” Bitty softly slaps his chest before quickly pulling him close, placing himself in his arms. His grip is tight and warm and Jack doesn’t have to guess that Bitty missed him just as much, he knows. 

Jack’s fingers run against the side seam of his shorts, fumbling with the suture. His favorite pair but if he mentioned it Bitty would have more than a hissy fit. “You just looked so amazing dancing, how could I have interrupted you, eh?” 

And then Bitty is smiling, wide and bright and oh so cutely. 

“Oh I know, but enough of your praise. We have time for that later, right now…” He stretches his back to bend closer to Jack’s chest, breathe tingling against his stubble. “Right now...give me some sugar.” And Jack does, because how is he supposed to deny himself from the sweetest thing he’s ever had? 

And the idiom stands true when Jack tastes the strawberry Jam against his lips. He presses closer unashamed and bursting with excitement. Bitty smiles through the kiss, fingers curling in the bottom of Jack’s shirt. And Jack can’t help but cup Bitty’s face in his hand and try his best to show him how much he missed him with just his lips. 

“Well, aren’t you just feisty today?” Bitty smirks against him, pulling him to help with the pie (even though Jack’s pie skills never improved). Jack already knows what to do and he can see the pride in Bitty’s eyes at it. 

“Maybe so, maybe not. Just...seeing you in the kitchen like this…” And suddenly once more Bitty has left him at a loss for words. 

In their years of knowing each other no matter what it always happens. Bitty always takes Jack’s breathe away. He steals it with a kiss or early in the morning when they both can sleep in, in how he drags his fingers down Jack’s face, thinking he is asleep. No matter what Bitty leaves him breathless. 

Bitty turns to him, one hand on his hip and the other on the pie. A sight that never fails to stop Jack in his tracks. “What’s wrong darlin’?” 

And Jack looks into his dark eyes, the ones that envelope him whole. “I just, I just- fuck - I love you so, so much. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” And he wants to cry. Cry and kiss Bitty to the ends of the earth. So he does. The kissing part though, not the crying. 

Bitty’s lips split open into a smile and he hooks his fingers in Jack’s belt loops, lightly tugging him closer, “I love you too Sweetpea, more than you could ever know. More than you could ever believe.” And then he closes the gap between them. Beyoncé seemingly cheers them on with a long note in the back and Bitty wiggles to the beat. Jack almost laughs himself out of the kiss. 

Gradually he makes his way to the spot on Bitty’s neck, tongue lazily dragging up Bitty’s skin. The flour is dry and chalky against his tongue and Bitty squeals and pushes his messy fingers against his chest, coating his shirt is jam and four. “No! No! Last time you did this I burnt my pie!” 

Jack laughs, letting his arms fall slack yet still wrapped around Bitty. He leans forward to kiss his cheeks, where the jam is splattered against it. “But it was still an amazing pie, as always”

Bitty basks in his praise before realizing he has to stay strict (if he didn’t he would never get any cooking done) and leans to put the finishing touches on the pie, “Don’t make me ban you from the kitchen again!” 

Jack chuckles before plucking the pie from Bitty’s hands and placing it in the oven, he already knows this is going to be a delicious one. “Last time you did that you only lasted a minute. Besides now that the pies in the oven we have more than enough time.” 

And Bitty gives him one last warning glance before he smiles and falls back into his arms. “Just shut up and dance with me, Zimmermann.” He is already moving his hips deliciously to the new song that’s playing.

And who was Jack to say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> They definitely burned the pie anyway and Bitty got pouty until Jack smothered him with kisses (which Jack thinks was his plan in the first place). But yes, Bitty may know how to dance but when it's Beyoncé all sense flies out the window and suddenly he is screeching on the top of his lungs and laying on the floor in the weirdest pose. But alas, Jack still loves him. 
> 
> I also want you guys to know the intense panic I went through when I realized "give me some sugar' was in fact NOT a metaphor and how I ruthlessly searched the web for an answer before realizing how dumb I am for not figuring out it was an idiom. I swear I know how to write...
> 
> And Lastly (since I obviously don't know how to write endnotes) is a sentence that I dearly wanted to put in the story but I had to change it:
> 
> From where Jack is he can barely see Bitty’s steady hands working carefully working on the pie, as if he isn’t throwing his ass back at the beat.
> 
> I hope y'all have a good day and stay healthy! I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please comment and give me some of your wonderful insight on my story!


End file.
